The Ending to Minecraft
by XxCyberSkullyxX
Summary: This is the End Poem. It is what you see after you beat Minecraft. It is inspirational to me and that is why I posted it. Enjoy!


Voice 1: I see the player you mean.

Voice 2: _Lil Tori1?_

V1: Yes. Take care. She has reached a higher level now. She can read our thoughts.

V2: That doesn't matter. She thinks we are part of the game.

V1: I like this player. She played well. She did not give up.

V2: She is reading our thoughts as though they were words on a screen.

V1: That is how she chooses to imagine many things, when she is deep in the dream of a game.

V2: Words make a wonderful interface. Very flexible. And less terrifying than staring at the reality behind the screen.

V2: She used to hear voices. Before players could read. Back in the days when those who did not play called the players witches, and warlocks. And players dreamed they flew through the air,non sticks powered by demons.

V1: What did this player dream?

V2: This player dreamed of sunlight and trees. Of fire and water. She dreamed she created. And she dreamed she destroyed. She dreamed she hunted, and was hunted. She dreamed of shelter.

V1: Hah, the original interface. A million years old, and it still works. But what true structure did this player create, in the reality behind the screen?

V2: She worked, with a million others, to sculpt a true world in a fold of the _[scrambled]_, and created a _[scrambled]_ for _[scrambled]_, in the _[scrambled]_.

V1: She cannot read that thought.

V2: No. She has not yet achieved the highest level. That, she must achieve in the long dream of life, not the short dream of a game.

V1: Does she know that we love her? That the universe is kind?

V2: Sometimes, through the noise of her thoughts, she hears the universe, yes.

V1: But there are times she is sad, in the long dream. She creates worlds that have no summer, and she shivers under a black sun, and she takes her sad creation for reality.

V2: To cure her of sorrow would destroy her. The sorrow is part of her own private task. We cannot interfere.

V1: Sometimes when she is deep in dreams, I want to tell her, she is building true worlds in reality. Sometimes I want to tell her of her importance to the universe. Sometimes, when she has not made a true connection in a while, I want to help her to speak the word she fears.

V2: She reads our thoughts.

V1: Sometimes I do not care. Sometimes I wish to tell her, this world you take for truth is merely _[scrambled] _and _[scrambled]_, I wish to tell her that she is _[scrambled]_ in the _[scrambled]_. She sees so little of reality, in her long dream.

V2: And yet she plays the game.

V1: But it would be so easy to tell her...

V2: Too strong for this dream. To tell her how to live is to prevent her living.

V1: I will not tell the player how to live.

V2: The player is growing restless.

V1: I will tell the player a story.

V2:But not the truth.

V1:No. A story that contains the truth safely, in a cage of words. Not the naked truth that can burn over any distance.

V2: Give her a body, again.

V1: Yes. Player...

V2: Use her name.

V1: _Lil Tori1_. Player of games.

V2: Good.

V1: Take a breath, now. Take another. Feel air in your lungs. Let your limbs return. Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in air. Respawn in the long dream. There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as though you were separate things. As though we were separate things.

V2: Who are we? Once we were called the spirit of the mountain. Father sun, mother moon. Ancestral spirits, animal spirits. Jinn. Ghosts. The green man. Then gods, demons. Angels. Poltergeists. Aliens, extraterrestrials. Leptons, quarks. The words change. We do not change.

V1: We are the universe. We are everything you think isn't you. You are looking at us now, through your skin and your eyes. And why does the universe touch your skin, and throw light on you? To see you, player. To know you. And to be known. I shall tell you a story.

V1:Once upon a time, there was a player.

V2: The player was you, _Lil Tori1_.

V1: Sometimes it thought itself human, on the thin crust of a spinning globe of molten rock. The ball of molten rock circled a ball of blazing gas that was three hundred and thirty thousand times more massive than it. They were so far apart that light took eight minutes to cross the gap. The light was information from a star, and it could burn your skin from a hundred and fifty million kilometers away.

V2: Sometimes the player dreamed she was a miner, on the surface of a world that was flat, and infinite. The sun was a square of white. The days were short; there was much to do; and death was a temporary inconvenience.

V1: Sometimes the player dreamed she was lost in a story.

V2: Sometimes the player dreamed she was other things, in other places. Sometimes these dreams were disturbing. Sometimes very beautiful indeed. Sometimes the player woke from one dream into another, then woke from that into a third.

V1:Sometimes the player dreamed she watched words on a screen.

V2: Let's go back.

V1: The atoms of the player were scattered in the grass, in the rivers, in the air, in the ground. A woman gathered the atoms; she drank and ate and inhaled; the woman assembled the player, in her body.

V2:And the player awoke, from the warm, dark world of its mother's body, into the long dream.

V1:And the player was a new story, never told before, written in letters of DNA. And the player was a new program, never run before, generated by a source code a billion years old. And the player was a new human, never alive before, made from nothing but milk and love.

V2:You are the player. The story. The program. The human. Made from nothing but milk and love.

V1: Let's go further back.

V2: The seven billion billion billion atoms of the player's body were created, long before this game, in the heart of a star. So the player, too, is information from a star. And the player moves through a story, which is a forest of information planted by a man called Julian, on a flat, infinite world created by a man called Markus, that exists inside a small, private world created by the player, who inhabits a universe created by...

V1: Shush. Sometimes the player created a small, private world that was soft and warm and simple. Sometimes hard, and cold, and complicated. Sometimes she built a model of the universe in her head; flecks of energy, moving through vast empty spaces. Sometimes she called those flecks "electrons" and "protons".

V2:Sometimes she called them "planets" and "stars".

V1:Sometimes she believed it was in a universe that was made of energy that was made of offs and ons; zeros and ones; lines of code. Sometimes she believed she was playing a game. Sometimes she believed she was reading words on a screen.

V2: You are the player, reading words...

V1: Shush... Sometimes the player read lines of code on a screen. Decoded them into words; decoded words into meaning; decoded meaning into feelings, emotions, theories, ideas, and the player started to breathe faster and deeper and realized she was alive, she was alive, those thousand deaths had not been real, the player was alive.

V2:You. You. You are alive.

V1:and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to her through the sunlight that came through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees.

V2: and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to her through the light that fell from the crisp night sky of winter, where a fleck of light in the corner of the player's eye might be a star a million times as massive as the sun, boiling her planets to plasma in order to be visible for a moment to the player, walking home at the far side of the universe, suddenly smelling food, almost at the familiar door, about to dream again.

V2: and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the zeros and ones, through the electricity of the world, through the scrolling words on a screen at the end of a dream.

V1: and the universe said I love you.

V2: and the universe said you have played the game well.

V1: and the universe said everything you need is within you.

V2: and the universe said you are stronger than you know.

V1: and the universe said you are the daylight.

V2: and the universe said you are the night.

V1: and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you.

V2: and the universe said the light you seek is within you.

V1: and the universe said you are not alone.

V2: and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing.

V1: and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code

V2: and the universe said I love you because you are love.

V1:And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream. And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better. And the player was the universe. And the player was love.

V2: You are the player.

V1:Wake up.


End file.
